mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Verdadeira Riqueza
left A Verdadeira Riqueza ' ' ' ' Entre os judeus a questão: Quem é o meu próximo? Lucas 10: 29 suscitavam disputas intermináveis. Não tinham dúvidas quanto aos gentios e samaritanos. Estes eram estrangeiros e inimigos. Mas onde deveria ser feita a distinção entre seu povo e entre as diferentes classes da sociedade? A quem deveriam o sacerdote, o rabino, o ancião, considerar seu próximo? Consumiam a vida num ciclo de cerimônias para se purificarem. O contato com a multidão ignorante e descuidada, ensinavam causar uma mancha que requeria fatigantes esforços para remover. Deveriam eles considerar impuros seu próximo? Na parábola do bom samaritano, Cristo respondeu a essa pergunta. Mostrou que nosso próximo não significa unicamente alguém da igreja ou fé a que pertencemos. Não faz referência a nacionalidade, cor ou distinção de classe. Nosso próximo é toda pessoa que carece de nosso auxílio. Nosso próximo é toda pessoa ferida e magoada pelo adversário. Nosso próximo é todo aquele que é propriedade de Deus. A parábola do bom samaritano foi inspirada pela pergunta de um doutor da lei a Cristo. Enquanto o Salvador estava ensinando, eis que se levantou certo doutor da lei, tentando-O e dizendo: Mestre, que farei para herdar a vida eterna? Lucas 10: 25. Os fariseus tinham sugerido esta pergunta ao doutor da lei na esperança de enredar a Cristo em Suas palavras, e espreitavam ansiosamente a resposta. Mas o Salvador não entrou em controvérsia. Exigiu do próprio interlocutor, a resposta. Que está escrito na lei? Perguntou, como lês? Lucas 10: 26. Os judeus ainda acusavam Jesus de menosprezar a lei dada no Sinai, mas Ele fez a salvação depender da guarda dos mandamentos de Deus. O doutor da lei disse: Amarás ao Senhor, teu Deus, de todo o teu coração, e de toda a tua alma, e de todas as tuas forças, e de todo o teu entendimento e ao teu próximo como a ti mesmo. Lucas 10: 27. Respondeste bem, disse Cristo; faze isso e viverás. Lucas 10: 28. O doutor da lei não estava satisfeito com a atitude e obras dos fariseus. Estivera estudando as Escrituras com o desejo de aprender sua significação verdadeira. Tinha interesse real na questão, e perguntou com sinceridade: Que farei? Lucas 10: 25. Em sua resposta a respeito dos reclamos da lei, passou por alto toda a multidão de preceitos cerimoniais e rituais. A estes não deu importância, mas apresentou os dois grandes princípios de que dependem toda a lei e os profetas. O assentimento do Salvador a esta resposta colocou-O em posição vantajosa para com os rabinos. Não podiam condená-Lo por sancionar aquilo que fora proferido por um expositor da lei. Faze isso e viverás, disse Cristo. Lucas 10: 28. Em Seus ensinos sempre apresentava a lei como uma unidade divina, mostrando que é impossível guardar um preceito e violar outro; porque um mesmo princípio os anima a todos. O destino do homem será determinado pela obediência a toda a lei. Cristo sabia que ninguém poderia obedecer à lei por sua própria força. Desejava induzir o doutor da lei a um estudo mais esclarecido e minucioso para que achasse a verdade. Somente aceitando a virtude e a graça de Cristo pode observar a lei. A fé na propiciação pelo pecado habilita o homem caído a amar a Deus de todo o coração e ao próximo como a si mesmo. O doutor sabia que não guardara nem os primeiros quatro, nem os últimos seis mandamentos. Foi convencido pelas penetrantes palavras de Cristo, mas em vez de confessar o seu pecado, procurou justificar-se. Em vez de reconhecer a verdade, tentou mostrar quão difícil é cumprir os mandamentos. Deste modo esperava rebater a convicção e justificar-se aos olhos do povo. As palavras do Salvador lhe mostraram que a pergunta era desnecessária, pois ele mesmo estava apto para a ela responder. Contudo interrogou novamente, dizendo: Quem é o meu próximo? Lucas 10: 29. Outra vez recusou Cristo ser arrastado à controvérsia. Respondeu narrando um incidente, do qual os ouvintes estavam bem lembrados. Descia um homem, disse, de Jerusalém para Jericó, e caiu nas mãos dos salteadores, os quais o despojaram e, espancando-o, se retiraram, deixando-o meio morto. Lucas 10: 30. Na jornada de Jerusalém a Jericó, o viajante precisava atravessar parte do deserto da Judéia. O caminho passava numa garganta rochosa e deserta, infestada de ladrões, e era muitas vezes local de violências. Aí o viajante fora atacado, despojado de tudo quanto possuía de valor, e abandonado meio morto no caminho. Estando nessas condições, um sacerdote por lá passou, viu o homem ferido e maltratado, engolfado em sangue, porém deixou-o sem prestar-lhe auxílio. Passou de largo. Lucas 10: 31. Apareceu então um levita. Curioso de saber o que acontecera, deteve-se e contemplou o sofredor. Estava convicto de seu dever, mas não era um serviço agradável. Desejou não ter vindo por aquele caminho, de modo que não visse o ferido. Persuadiu-se de que não tinha nada com o caso, e também passou de largo. Mas um samaritano que viajava pela mesma estrada, viu a vítima e fez o que os outros recusaram fazer. Com carinho e amabilidade tratou do ferido. Vendo-o, moveu-se de íntima compaixão. E, aproximando-se, atou-lhe as feridas, aplicando-lhes azeite e vinho; e, pondo-o sobre a sua cavalgadura, levou-o'' para uma estalagem e cuidou dele; e, partindo ao outro dia, tirou dois dinheiros, e deu-os ao hospedeiro, e disse-lhe: Cuida dele, e tudo que de mais gastares eu to pagarei, quando voltar. Lucas 10: 33 a 35. Tanto o sacerdote como o levita professavam piedade, mas o samaritano mostrou que era verdadeiramente convertido. Não lhe era mais agradável fazer o trabalho do que o era para o levita e o sacerdote, porém, no espírito e nos atos provou estar em harmonia com Deus. Dando esta lição, Jesus apresentou os princípios da lei de maneira direta e incisiva, mostrando aos ouvintes que eles tinham negligenciado a prática destes princípios. Suas palavras eram tão definidas e acertadas que os ouvintes não podiam achar oportunidade de contestá-las. O doutor da lei não encontrou na lição nada que pudesse criticar. Seu preconceito a respeito de Cristo foi removido. Mas não tinha vencido suficientemente a aversão nacional, para recomendar por nome o samaritano. Ao perguntar Cristo: Qual, pois, destes três te parece que foi o próximo daquele que caiu nas mãos dos salteadores?'' Disse: O que usou de misericórdia para com ele. Lucas 10: 36 e 37. Disse, pois, Jesus: Vai e faze da mesma maneira. Lucas 10: 37. Mostra o mesmo terno amor para com os necessitados. Assim demonstrarás que guardas toda a lei. A grande diferença entre judeus e samaritanos era uma diferença de crença religiosa, uma questão quanto ao que constitui o verdadeiro culto. Os fariseus não diziam nada de bom dos samaritanos, mas lançavam sobre eles as mais amargas maldições. Tão forte era a antipatia entre judeus e samaritanos, que para a mulher de Samaria foi estranho que Cristo lhe pedisse de beber. Como, disse ela, sendo Tu judeu, me pedes de beber a mim, que sou mulher samaritana? porque, acrescenta o evangelista, os judeus não se comunicam com os samaritanos. João 4: 9. E quando os judeus estavam tão cheios de ódio sanguinário contra Cristo que se levantaram no templo para apedrejá-Lo, não puderam achar melhores palavras para exprimir o seu ódio que: Não dizemos nós bem que és samaritano e que tens demônio? João 8: 48. Além disso, o sacerdote e o levita negligenciaram justamente a obra de que o Senhor os incumbira, e deixaram a um samaritano odiado e desprezado servir a um seu compatriota. O samaritano cumprira o mandamento: Amarás o teu próximo como a ti mesmo, mostrando assim ser mais justo que os que o condenavam. Arriscando a vida, tratou do ferido como se fosse seu irmão. Este samaritano representa Cristo. Nosso Salvador manifestou por nós um amor, que o amor humano jamais pode igualar. Quando estávamos moídos e à morte, compadeceu-Se de nós. Não passou de largo, não nos abandonou desamparados nem nos deixou perecer sem esperança. Não permaneceu no lar santo e feliz onde era amado por todos os anjos. Viu nossa cruel necessidade, advogou nossa causa e identificou Seus interesses com os da humanidade. Morreu para salvar os inimigos. Rogou por Seus assassinos. Apontando Seu próprio exemplo, diz aos seguidores: Isto vos mando: que vos ameis uns aos outros. João 15: 17, como Eu vos amei a vós, que também vós uns aos outros vos ameis. João 13: 34. O sacerdote e o levita haviam estado em adoração no templo cujo serviço Deus mesmo ordenara. Participar desse culto era grande e exaltado privilégio, e o sacerdote e o levita sentiram que sendo tão honrados, estava abaixo de sua dignidade servir a um sofredor desconhecido à beira da estrada. Assim, negligenciaram a oportunidade especial que Deus lhes deparara como agentes Seus para abençoar semelhante. Muitos atualmente cometem erro semelhante. Dividem seus deveres em duas classes distintas. Uma classe consiste em grandes coisas reguladas pela lei de Deus; a outra, nas assim chamadas coisas pequenas, em que o mandamento Amarás o teu próximo como a ti mesmo. Mateus 19: 19, é passado por alto. Essa esfera de trabalho é deixada ao léu, e sujeita à inclinação e ao impulso. Desse modo o caráter é manchado e a religião de Cristo mal representada. Homens há que pensam ser humilhante para a sua dignidade o servirem à humanidade sofredora. Muitos olham com indiferença e desdém os que arruinaram seu corpo. Outros desprezam os pobres por diferentes motivos. Estão trabalhando, como crêem, na causa de Cristo, e procuram empreender algo de valor. Sentem que estão fazendo grande obra, e não se podem deter para notar as vicissitudes do necessitado e do infeliz. Sim, até pode dar-se que, favorecendo sua suposta grande obra, oprimam os pobres. Podem colocá-los em circunstâncias difíceis e penosas, privá-los de seus direitos ou negligenciar-lhes as necessidades. Apesar disso acham que tudo isto é justificável, porque estão, como cuidam, promovendo a causa de Cristo. Muitos consentem em que um irmão ou vizinho se debata sob circunstâncias adversas, sem ampará-lo. Porque professam ser cristãos, pode ele ser induzido a pensar que em seu frio egoísmo estão representando a Cristo. Porque pretensos servos do Senhor não são Seus co-obreiros, o amor de Deus que deles devia exalar é em grande parte interceptado de seus semelhantes. E muitos louvores e ações de graças do coração e lábios humanos são impedidos de refluir a Deus. Ele é destituído da glória devida ao Seu Santo nome. É espoliado das pessoas pelas quais Cristo morreu, pessoas que anela introduzir em Seu reino, para habitarem em Sua presença pelos séculos infindos. A verdade divina exerce pouca influência sobre o mundo, embora devesse exercer muita influência por nossa atitude. É bastante comum a simples profissão de religião, mas isso quase nada vale. Podemos professar ser seguidores de Cristo, podemos professar crer todas as verdades da Palavra de Deus; mas isto não fará bem ao nosso próximo, a não ser que nossa crença esteja entrelaçada com nossa vida diária. Nossa profissão pode ser tão alta quanto o Céu, mas não nos salvará a nós mesmos nem aos nossos semelhantes, a menos que sejamos cristãos. Um exemplo correto fará mais benefício ao mundo que qualquer profissão de fé. A causa de Cristo não pode ser favorecida por nenhum procedimento egoísta. Sua causa é a causa do oprimido e do pobre. Há necessidade de terna simpatia de Cristo no coração de Seus seguidores professos - amor mais profundo aos que tanto avaliou que deu a própria vida para a sua salvação. Essas pessoas são preciosas, infinitamente mais preciosas do que qualquer outra oferenda que possamos apresentar a Deus. Empenharam-se toda a energia numa obra aparentemente grande, ao passo que desprezamos os necessitados ou privamos de seu direito o estrangeiro, nosso serviço não terá a aprovação divina. A santificação da alma pela operação do Espírito Santo é a implantação da natureza de Cristo na humanidade. A religião do evangelho é Cristo na vida, um princípio vivo e atuante. É a graça de Cristo revelada no caráter e expressa em boas obras. Os princípios do evangelho não podem estar desligados de setor algum da vida diária. Todo ramo de trabalho e experiência cristãos deve ser uma representação da vida de Cristo. O amor é o fundamento da piedade. Qualquer que seja a fé, ninguém tem verdadeiro amor a Deus se não manifestar amor desinteressado pelo seu irmão. Mas nunca poderemos possuir esse espírito apenas tentando amar os outros. O que é necessário é o amor de Cristo no coração. Quando o eu está imerso em Cristo, o amor brota espontaneamente. A perfeição de caráter do cristão é alcançada quando o impulso de auxiliar e abençoar a outros brotar constantemente do íntimo, quando a luz do Céu encher o coração e for revelada no semblante. Não é possível que o coração em que Cristo habita seja destituído de amor. Se amarmos a Deus, porque primeiro nos amou, amaremos a todos por quem Cristo morreu. Não podemos entrar em contato com a divindade, sem primeiro nos aproximarmos da humanidade; porque Naquele que Se assenta no trono do Universo a divindade e a humanidade estão combinadas. Unidos com Cristo, estamos unidos aos nossos semelhantes pelos áureos elos da cadeia do amor. Então a piedade e compaixão de Cristo serão manifestas em nossa vida. Não ficaremos esperando os pedidos dos necessitados e infortunados. Não será necessário ouvir clamores para sentir as aflições dos outros. Atender o indigente e o sofredor será tão natural para nós como o foi para Cristo fazer o bem. Onde quer que haja um impulso de amor e simpatia, onde quer que o coração se comova para abençoar e amparar os outros, é revelada a operação do Santo Espírito de Deus. Nas profundezas do paganismo os homens que não tiveram conhecimento da lei escrita de Deus, que nunca ouviram o nome de Cristo, têm sido bondosos com Seus servos, protegendo-os com o risco da própria vida. Seus atos mostram a operação de um poder divino. O Espírito Santo implantou a graça de Cristo no coração do selvagem, despertando nele a simpatia contrária à sua natureza e à sua educação. A luz verdadeira, que alumia a todo homem que vem ao mundo. João 1: 9, está-lhe brilhando na alma; e esta luz, se atendida, lhe guiará os pés para o reino de Deus. O Deus que fez o mundo e tudo que nele há,... E de um só fez toda a geração dos homens para habitar sobre toda a face da terra,... Para que buscassem ao Senhor, se, porventura, tateando, O pudessem achar. Atos 17: 24, 26 e 27. Olhei, e eis aqui uma multidão... De todas as nações, e tribos, e povos, e línguas, que estavam diante do trono e perante o Cordeiro, trajando vestes brancas e com palmas em suas mãos. Apocalipse 7: 9. A glória do Céu consiste em erguer os caídos e confortar os infortunados. E onde quer que Cristo habite no coração humano, será revelado da mesma maneira. Onde quer que atue, a religião de Cristo abençoará. Onde quer que se manifeste, haverá claridade. '' Deus não reconhece distinção alguma de nacionalidade, etnia ou classe social. É o Criador de todo homem. Todos os homens são de uma família pela criação, e todos são um pela redenção. Cristo veio para demolir toda parede de separação e abrir todos os compartimentos do templo a fim de que todos possam ter livres acesso a Deus. Seu amor é tão amplo, tão profundo, tão pleno, que penetra em toda parte. Liberta das ciladas de Satanás os que foram por ele iludidos. Põe-nos ao alcance do trono de Deus, o trono circundado do arco-íris da promessa. Em Cristo não há nem judeu nem grego, servo nem livre. Todos são aproximados por Seu precioso sangue. ''Gálatas 3: 28; Efésios 2: 13. Qualquer que seja a diferença de crença religiosa, um clamor da humanidade sofredora precisa ser ouvido e atendido. Onde existirem amargos sentimentos por diferenças de religião, pode ser feito muito bem pelo serviço pessoal. O serviço amável quebrará os preconceitos e conquistará almas para Deus. Devemos atender às aflições, às dificuldades e às necessidades dos outros. Devemos partilhar das alegrias e cuidados tanto de nobres como de humildes, de ricos como de pobres. De graça recebestes, disse Cristo, de graça dai. Mateus 10: 8. Ao redor de nós há almas pobres e tentadas que necessitam de palavras de simpatia e atos ajudadores. Há viúvas que carecem de simpatia e assistência. Há órfãos, aos quais Cristo ordenou aos Seus seguidores que recebessem como legado de Deus. Muitas vezes são abandonados. Podem ser maltrapilhos, grosseiros e, segundo toda a aparência, nada atraentes; contudo são propriedade de Deus. Foram comprados por preço, e aos Seus olhos são tão preciosos quanto nós. São membros da grande família de Deus, e os cristãos, como mordomos Seus, são por eles responsáveis. Suas almas, disse, requererei de tua mão. O pecado é o maior de todos os males, e é nosso dever compadecer-nos dos pecadores e auxiliá-los. Nem todos podem ser alcançados do mesmo modo, porém. Muitos há que ocultam sua pobreza de alma. Estes seriam grandemente auxiliados por uma palavra terna ou por uma boa lembrança. Outros estão na maior indigência, contudo não o sabem. Não reconhecem a terrível privação da alma. As multidões estão tão submersas no pecado, que perderam todo o senso das realidades eternas, perderam a semelhança de Deus, e mal sabem se têm alma para ser salva ou não. Não têm nem fé em Deus, nem confiança no homem. Alguns destes só podem ser alcançados por atos de beneficência desinteressada. Precisam ser primeiramente atendidas as suas necessidades materiais. Precisam ser alimentados, limpos e vestidos decentemente. Ao verem a prova de vosso amor desinteressado, ser-lhes-á mais fácil crerem no amor de Cristo. Muitos há que erram e sentem a sua vergonha e loucura. Consideram seus enganos e erros até serem arrastados quase ao desespero. Não devemos desprezar estas pessoas. Quando alguém tem que nadar contra a correnteza, toda a força da mesma o impele para trás. Estenda-se-lhes uma mão auxiliadora, como o fez a Pedro quando se afogava, a mão do Irmão mais velho. Fale-lhe palavras de esperança, palavras que fortaleçam a confiança e despertem amor. Seu irmão doente espiritualmente necessita de ti, como tu mesmo careceste do amor de um irmão. Necessita da experiência de alguém que fora tão fraco quanto ele, de alguém que possa com ele simpatizar e o auxilie. O conhecimento de nossa própria debilidade deve auxiliar-nos a ajudar a outros que estejam em amarga necessidade. Nunca devemos passar por uma alma sofredora sem tentar comunicar-lhe o conforto com que fomos consolados por Deus. A comunhão com Cristo, o contato pessoal com o Salvador vivo, é que habilita a mente, o coração e a alma a triunfar sobre a natureza inferior. Falai ao peregrino de uma Mão todo-poderosa que o levantará, e de uma infinita humanidade em Cristo que dele se compadece. Não lhe é suficiente crer em lei e força, em coisas que não têm piedade, e jamais ouvem um pedido de socorro. Necessita apertar uma mão cálida, confiar num coração cheio de ternura. Que sua mente se demore no pensamento de que Deus está ao seu lado, sempre o contemplando com amor piedoso. Recomendai-lhe pensar no coração de um Pai que sempre se angustia pelo pecado, na mão sempre estendida de um Pai, e na voz de um Pai, que diz: Que se apodere da Minha força e faça paz comigo; sim, que faça paz comigo. Isaias 27: 5. Ocupando-vos nesta obra tendes companheiros invisíveis aos olhos humanos. Os anjos do Céu estavam ao lado do samaritano que cuidou do estrangeiro ferido. Os anjos das cortes celestes assistem a todos quantos fazem o serviço de Deus, cuidando dos semelhantes. E tendes a cooperação do próprio Cristo. Ele é o Restaurador, e se trabalhardes sob Sua superintendência, vereis grandes resultados. De sua fidelidade nessa obra não só depende o bem-estar de outros como também vosso destino eterno. Cristo procura erguer todos quantos querem ser alçados à Sua companhia para que sejamos um com Ele, como Ele é um com o Pai. Permite que tenhamos contato com o sofrimento e calamidade para nos tirar de nosso egoísmo; procura desenvolver em nós os atributos de Seu caráter, compaixão, ternura e amor. Aceitando esta obra de beneficência entramos em Sua escola para sermos qualificados para as cortes de Deus. Rejeitando-a, rejeitamos Sua instrução, e escolhemos a eterna separação de Sua presença. Se observares as Minhas ordenanças, declara o Senhor, te darei lugar entre os que estão aqui, mesmo entre os anjos que circundam o Seu trono. Zacarias 3: 7. Cooperando com os seres celestes em sua obra na Terra, preparamo-nos para a Sua companhia no Céu. Espíritos ministradores, enviados para servir a favor daqueles que hão de herdar a salvação. Hebreus 1: 14, os anjos no Céu darão as boas-vindas àquele que na Terra viveu não para ser servido, mas para servir. Mateus 20: 28. Nesta abençoada companhia aprenderemos, para nossa alegria eterna, tudo que está encerrado na pergunta: Quem é o meu próximo? Lucas 10: 291. Leitura Adicional ' ' Os Mansos Herdarão a Terra ' ' ' ' ' ' Há, através das bem-aventuranças, uma progressão na experiência cristã. Os que sentiram sua necessidade de Cristo, os que choraram por causa do pecado, e se sentaram com Cristo na escola da aflição, hão de, com o divino Mestre, aprender a ser mansos. A paciência e a brandura ao sofrer ofensas, não eram características apreciadas pelos pagãos e pelos judeus. A declaração feita por Moisés sob a inspiração do Espírito Santo, de ser ele o homem mais manso que havia sobre a Terra, não teria sido considerada pelo povo de seu tempo como um louvor; teria antes provocado piedade ou desprezo. Mas Cristo coloca a mansidão entre os primeiros atributos necessários para habitar em Seu reino. Em Sua própria vida e caráter revela-se a divina beleza dessa graça preciosa. Jesus, o resplendor da glória do Pai, não teve por usurpação ser igual a Deus. Mas aniquilou-Se a Si mesmo, tomando a forma de servo, fazendo-Se semelhante aos homens. Filipenses 2: 6 e 7. Consentiu em passar por todas as humildes experiências da vida, andando entre os filhos dos homens, não como rei, exigindo homenagens, mas como Alguém cuja missão era servir aos outros. Não havia em Sua maneira de ser nenhum traço de beatice ou de fria austeridade. O Redentor do mundo tinha uma natureza superior à dos anjos, todavia, unidas a Sua divina majestade achavam-se a mansidão e a humildade que atraíam todos a Ele. Jesus Se esvaziou a Si mesmo e, em tudo quanto fez, o próprio eu não aparecia. Subordinava todas as coisas à vontade de Seu Pai. Quando Sua missão na Terra estava prestes a terminar, foi-Lhe possível dizer: Eu glorifiquei-Te na Terra, tendo consumado a obra que Me deste a fazer. João 17: 4. Ele nos pede: Aprendei de Mim, que sou manso e humilde de coração. Mateus 11: 29. Se alguém quiser vir após Mim, renuncie-se a si mesmo. Mateus 16: 24; que o próprio eu seja destronado e nunca mais possua a supremacia da alma. Aquele que contempla a Cristo em Sua abnegação, em Sua humildade de coração será constrangido a dizer, como o fez Daniel quando viu Alguém semelhante aos filhos dos homens: Transmudou''-se em mim a minha formosura em desmaio. Daniel 10: 8. A altivez e supremacia própria em que nos gloriamos, são vistas em sua verdadeira vileza, como testemunhos de servidão a Satanás. A natureza humana está sempre lutando por se manifestar, pronta para a disputa; mas aquele que aprende de Cristo, esvazia-se do próprio eu, do orgulho, do amor da supremacia, e há silêncio na alma. O próprio eu é colocado ao dispor do Espírito Santo. Não andamos então ansiosos de ocupar o primeiro lugar. Não ambicionamos comprimir e acotovelar para nos pôr em destaque; mas sentimos que nosso mais alto lugar é aos pés de nosso Salvador. Olhamos para Jesus, esperando que Sua mão nos conduza, escutando Sua voz, em busca de guia. O apóstolo Paulo teve essa experiência, e disse: Já estou crucificado com Cristo; e vivo, não mais eu, mas Cristo vive em mim; e a vida que agora vivo na carne vivo-a na fé do Filho de Deus, o qual me amou e Se entregou a Si mesmo por mim. Gálatas 2: 20. Quando recebemos a Cristo na alma, como hóspede permanente, a paz de Deus, que excede a todo entendimento, guarda nosso coração e espírito em Cristo Jesus. A vida do Salvador na Terra, embora passada em meio de conflito, foi uma vida de paz. Conquanto irados inimigos O estivessem sempre perseguindo, Ele disse: 'Aquele que Me enviou está comigo; o Pai não Me tem deixado só, porque Eu faço sempre o que Lhe agrada. João 8: 29. Nenhuma tempestade de ira humana ou diabólica poderia perturbar a calma daquela perfeita comunhão com Deus. E Ele nos ''diz: Deixo-vos a paz, a Minha paz vos dou. João 14:27. Tomai sobre vós o Meu jugo, e aprendei de Mim, que sou manso e humilde de coração, e encontrareis descanso. Mateus 11: 29''. Levai comigo o jugo do serviço, para a glória de Deus e o reergui mento da humanidade, e achareis suave o jugo, e leve o fardo. É o amor do próprio eu que destrói a nossa paz. Enquanto o eu está bem vivo, estamos continuamente prontos a preservá-lo de mortificação e insulto; mas, se estamos mortos, e nossa vida escondida com Cristo em Deus, não levaremos a sério as desatenções e indiferenças. Seremos surdos às censuras, e cegos à zombaria e ao insulto. ''A amor é paciente, é benigno; o amor não arde em ciúmes, não se ufana, não se ensoberbece, não se conduz inconvenientemente, não procura os seus interesses, não se exaspera, não se ressente do mal; não se alegra com a injustiça, mas regozija-se com a verdade; tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O amor jamais acaba. I Corintios 13: 4 a 8''. A felicidade derivada de fontes terrenas é tão mutável como a podem tornar as várias circunstâncias; a paz de Cristo, porém, é constante e permanente. Ela não depende de qualquer circunstância da vida, da quantidade de bens mundanos, ou do número de amigos. Cristo é a fonte da água viva, e a felicidade que Dele procede não pode jamais falhar. A mansidão de Cristo, manifestada no lar, tornará felizes os membros da família; ela não provoca disputas, não dá más respostas, mas acalma o temperamento irritado, e difunde uma suavidade que se faz sentir por todos os que se acham dentro do aprazível ambiente. Sempre que é nutrida, torna as famílias da Terra uma parte da grande família do Céu. Muito melhor nos é sofrer sob falsa acusação, do que nos infligirmos a nós mesmos a tortura da desforra sobre os nossos inimigos. O espírito de ódio e vingança teve sua origem em Satanás, e só pode trazer mal sobre aquele que o nutre. ''Humildade de coração, aquela mansidão que é o fruto de permanecer em Cristo, é o verdadeiro segredo da bênção. Ele adornará os mansos com a salvação. Salmo 149: 4''. ''Os mansos herdarão a Terra. Salmo 37: 11''. Foi mediante o desejo de exaltação própria que o pecado entrou no mundo, e nossos primeiros pais perderam o domínio sobre a bela Terra, seu reino. É mediante a abnegação que Cristo redime o que se havia perdido. E Ele diz que devemos vencer como Ele venceu. ''Apocalipse 3: 21''. Por meio da humildade e renúncia do próprio eu, podemos tornar-nos co-herdeiros com Ele, quando os mansos herdarem a Terra. A Terra prometida aos mansos não se parecerá com esta, obscurecida pelas sombras da morte e da maldição. ''Nós, segundo a Sua promessa, aguardamos novos céus e nova Terra, em que habita a justiça. II Pedro 3: 13''. ''E ali nunca mais haverá maldição contra alguém; e nela estará o trono de Deus e do Cordeiro, e os Seus servos O servirão. Apocalipse 22: 3''. Não haverá decepção, nem pesar, nem pecado, ninguém que diga: enfermo estou; não haverá cortejos fúnebres, nem lamentações, nem morte, nem separações, nem corações partidos; mas Jesus ali estará, ali estará à paz. Os remidos ''nunca terão fome nem sede, nem a calma nem o Sol os afligirão, '''porque O que Se compadece deles os guiará e os levará mansamente aos mananciais das águas. Isaias 49: 10''2. 'Autor: Pr. Itamar de Paula Marques, teólogo e administrador de empresas ' ---- 1 Parábolas de Jesus, pp. 376 a 389. 2 O Maior Discurso de Cristo, pp. 13 a 18.